guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Death Blossom
Does the adjacent foes damage hit the person you use this skill on? :I believe not. But the area damage definitely does get applied twice, making this a pretty good Dual Attack. =) — 130.58 (talk) (02:21, 30 April 2006 (CDT)) does anyon know if the adjacent damage will trigger conjure flame, frost, or lightning? --Assailant of mordor :It doesn't. You don't hit each enemy, you only hit the target. The rest just take AoE damage. --Fyren 18:43, 28 January 2007 (CST) Usage Notes I have also noticed that this attack seems to hit all foes adjacent to the target with the first attack as well as the second one. Can anyone confirm this? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 167.1.146.100 (talk • ) 2006-05-09 11:03:36. :Yes, I am using this skill as part of my A build, and it /does/ apply the secondary damage twice. Wonderful stuff. Kessel 02:48, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Why does it have an Off Hand Attack icon? It should have a Dual Attack icon. 70.64.7.224 20:34, 23 July 2006 (CDT) : The off hand attack icon is to show that it requires an off hand attack. Looking at Black Lotus Strike, you'll notice it has no icon at all (since it has to hit a hexed foe). Same deal with Moebius Strike. Can anyone confirm if the area of effect from Death Blossom stacks with Vigorous Spirit and/or Live Vicariously in a way that is similar to Hundred Blades and Triple Chop? Melton :It shouldn't. It's AoE damage, not attacks against each mob. But I haven't tested. --Fyren 10:19, 30 September 2006 (CD T) ::Just checked in the Isle of the Nameless, this does not trigger Vigorous Spirit or Live Vicariously.71.230.11.224 21:18, 26 November 2006 (CST) Update I really loves this skill now. Combine it with Unsuspecting Strike and Wild Strike for some fast recharging madness, MWHAHA! - Leader Rat (dont click) 12:25, 20 January 2007 (CST) It IS 4 seconds now, check for silent skill updates before you start revert wars. Lorik 12:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Oh this war has only just started, another 3 days of this war left, see Game updates for why its being reverted. -- Xeon 12:29, 20 January 2007 (CST) I don't get why they decided to buff it even more at 2 seconds recharge. Don't get me wrong, I love spammable Death Blossom, but is it even possible to use Death Blossom twice in 2 seconds? Well, maybe ANet really wants PvE sins to keep alternating between DB and Moebius Strike for massive AoE damage.--72.194.109.3 21:01, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Yeah, it's possible. Unsuspecting Strike + Wild Strike + Death Blossom, then Palm Strike + Death Blossom. GG, this skill pwns now. :) Entropy 21:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :: I think you missed Moebius Strike (conveniently has a 2 second cooldown also!), so it would go Jagged Strike + Wild Strike + Death Blossom + Moebius Strike + Death Blossom + Moebius Strike + Death Blossom + Moebius Stri.... I think you get the point :) -Esqu 01:56, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::: I did mention Moebius Strike =) --72.194.109.3 02:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Lead-exhausting assault-moebius-deathblossom--62.235.156.185 05:05, 3 February 2007 (CST) TWO SECONDS TWO SECONDS!...this might not effect pvp but pve assassins will have an awesome skill at their disposal now. combined with let's say jagged strike, wild strike you will be dealing ao damage every 5 seconds. Martian Kyo 02:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) :This is oh so imbalanced in PvE now...I love it, but because the AoE ignores armor and is dealt twice, this pretty much wtfpwns everything and anything. Crazy, crazy update >< Entropy 03:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::It's cool, IMO. Assassins need to deal insane damage to make up for their lackluster armor! (Not to mention Assassins really needed a buff.) Capcom 03:12, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Lackluster armor? You have base 70AL and +15 almost always from Nightstalker's Insignias. That's essentially base 85AL, on par to a Warrior versus Elemental damage, and better than a Ranger versus Physical damage. >< Entropy 03:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Warriors can have 96 base armor against elemental without insignia, can't they? Unless shields don't increase all armor now. o.o Capcom 03:37, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::I knew I was forgetting something. Still, better AL than Rangers vs Physical and other non-elemental damage. And Rangers always used to be considered "second highest AL". Nightstalker's also beats out all the Dervish insignias for AL. Entropy 03:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::True they beat Rangers for physical, but recall that Assassins have to be in melee. Rangers can stay back and are generally one of the last ones to get attacked. Windwalker's insignia for Dervishes can reach +15 armor too, btw. Unless you're a weird Dervish who uses few enchantments (and no one in the team uses any for support). I was mainly saying they have lacklusted in compared to other meleers; sorry I didn't make that clearer. Capcom 03:46, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Yes, but that's the key phrase: "can reach". Nightstalker's is flat +15AL, and if you're an Assassin that's not attacking there's something wrong. :) Dervish with several enchants is always vulnerable to Rend Enchantments or such, and there goes your armor bonus. As to Rangers having to stay back...well, I guess that's a good point. But vs. Spear Paragons and other Rangers, staying back is irrelevant. Also, the way monster AI is, they like to go for the lower AL targets - so theoretically a Ranger would be attacked before an Assassin. Lastly - Critical Barrager build, your Assassin can then stay back. :) Or Axe-assin, then you can use a Wintersday shield for +10AL. Btw I like arguing. ;) Entropy 03:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Well, I'd still say rangers are better survivors than assassins. The whole staying out of range is a good point, but even if they are attacked rangers have plenty of stances (ie lightning reflexes->whirling defense->lightning reflexes) that can keep them alive from attacks anyways. As for this skill being too powerful, no. Assassins are among the worst pve class as the whole point of the class is burst damage to single targets, a nearly useless thing in pve.76.102.172.202 17:31, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Last week, I could understand 4 seconds, but TWO seconds? How does anyone take advantage of that? I could understand through GPS, BLS or BSS, but that's 4 attack skills already, and requiring an enchantment and a hex as primers, so that's at least 6 skills. With Resurrection Signet, you now have one additional utility/heal skill. Even if you got team help to get the enchantment and hex, trying to take advantage of the two second recharge is just ludicrous amounts of work. --220.233.103.77 04:03, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Moebius Strike and Palm Strike work. Entropy 04:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Palm Strike is then an additional skill on the already limited skillbar, and if the party is being as efficient as possible, Moebius Strike is going to activate so the recharge on Death Blossom wouldn't matter anyway. --220.233.103.77 04:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Jagged Strike, Wild Strike, Death Blossom, Palm Strike, Death Blossom...four skill repeatable attack chain, that leaves half a bar for defense and other things. Entropy 04:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::I like something like Expose Defense, Black Spider Strike, Death Blossom, Moebius Strike, Death Blossom... You can sneak in quite a lot of unblockable damage in the time Expose Defenses lasts, and it deals crap loads of damage. Critical Eyes or Critical Strikes for energy management would work wonderfully. Shadowmist 15:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) The good thing about Windwalker's insignia for Dervishes however is that you get the bonus whatever you're doing. Remember you do have to run to enemies as an Assassin, and you get hit while doing that as well. You could shadow step of course (an ability I very much love), but the long recharges make it difficult to use them often. So I'd say the benefits are about equal. Dervishes also have many more defensive (and healing) skills, like Conviction alone gives them +24 armor basically always (and can give a decent +3 health regen if you're unlucky enough to be removed of all enchantments at some point). About a Ranger being attacked before an Assassin: that might be true if you were standing around. Remember that an Assassin has 70 armor until they start attacking, so until they reach an enemy they have the same as a Ranger for physical, making them equally likely to be attacked. (And of course more likely against elemental enemies.) Plus Assassins would be running into battle while Rangers stay back, hence causing them to more likely target the Assassin... Capcom 12:22, 2 February 2007 (CST) :We agree to disagree, Capcom. ;) Entropy 16:02, 2 February 2007 (CST) Anyone object to me removing MoP in notes? It has no genuinely unique synergy with this skill, anymore than it has synergy with sun+moon slash. In fact it synergises better with exhausting assault... Phool 14:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I assume the note is meant to show that between MoP and DB you'll be dealing lots of AoE damage to non-target enemies since they both do. Capcom 17:07, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Change MoP to Splinter Weapon =) --72.194.109.3 05:53, 3 February 2007 (CST) Moebius Strike doesn't always trigger, not against any decent opponent. This is why it's good. --Silk Weaker 05:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) This is a bit late to the party but... Wow. 2 second recharge? Assassins just got a sweet buff. I mean, maybe something like... Obviously, that last spot would usually be a rez, but you have some space for that other spot. Possible choices? Siphon Speed. Mending Touch. Death's Charge. Burst of Aggression. Next time I get a chance, I'm trying this out. LavaEdge324++ 22:20, 6 April 2007 (CDT) EDIT: lol, forgot to log in. :P :Eh... well... that's one way to do it. But some people have realized that assassins have about the highest DPS in the game atm with Moebius Strike and Death Blossom. Plenty of armor-ignoring goodness, and easily applicable Deep Wound (via Impale). -Auron 22:22, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::You pretty much get that here, as well as adding Poison, Better E-Management via BLS, while still keeping the Deep Wound. Yeah, Moebius Blossom works (I've run it before. It kills.), but for those without Moebius >_< LavaEdge324++ 10:13, 7 April 2007 (CDT) I would say it's almost more of a nerf PvP. This makes it impossible to go offhand-Death Blossom-offhand-Blades of Steel and still get the effect from blades of steel. Ah well.206.72.53.115 16:16, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Concise Description "Deals +20...40 damage. Also affects foes adjacent to target foe. Must follow an off-hand attack." That is some pretty bad wording, seems as if it is +20...40 for all adjacent foes, which we know is wrong.Gorbachev116 23:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Should probably read, "Deals 20..40 damage to target foe and foes adjacent to it. Follows off-hand attack." or "+20..40 damage. Foes adjacent to target take 20..40 damage. Follows off-hand attack.". --Kale Ironfist 23:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Deals +20...40 damage. Deals 20...40 damage to all adjacent foes after Off-hand attack Lost-Blue 23:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Scatter If one were to spam Moebius->Blossom in hard mode continuously, how long until scatter occurs? I've been thinking of converting my E/Mo into an E/A for farming melee chars but I wonder at what pace I'd need to go to prevent scatter. Thanks! 68.184.82.104 03:13, 10 April 2008 (UTC)Anon Reference First off, this is a generic term, and I don't think it's anything more than a cultural reference. But it brings to mind the Pkunk from the old Star Control 2 game (free download available from bottom of the wiki link for those who wanna reminisce). Death Blossom was a term for the tactic of going to the enemy, then spinning in a circle while unloading your payload. You would fly in, do this maneuver, and fly out... just like the assassin strategy of stepping in, unloading an attack chain, and stepping out. I still play the super-melee (skirmage/vs) version of this 1992 game frequently, and always think of the assassin skill when pulling off the move. I don't believe death blossom is even an official game term for the move, but rather a community term for it. Like I said, don't think it's a deliberate reference, but interesting similarities. --Mooseyfate 21:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC)